


Determination!

by shadowarchives



Series: The Undertale Trilogy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Follows the Genocide run, More characters to be announced - Freeform, Part 3 of a 3 part series, newcomer Red From the fan-game UnREDtale, the same Sans from UNDERTALE by shadowarchives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowarchives/pseuds/shadowarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if something happened to Frisk 2 months after they reached the surface. what if the first human had come back for revenge. What if they got stopped by Sans and got stuck. What if Frisk escaped?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twice upon a time

"2 months since we had made it to the surface. Everything was going brilliant. Monsters had finally settled down on the surface and were living peacefully with humans. If it weren't for Frisk it wouldn't of happened. But one night. Everything changed. The only thing we heard was Frisk screaming before the world Caved in on itself and we were back underground. The world had reset. Only i noticed... and this time the tables had turned. Frisk was on a hunt. Killing anyone and everyone in the Underground. Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus. Everyone. Until she had to fight me. I knew this wasn't the Frisk i had met a long time ago. But something changed during that Fight... Something that would change monster and human kind forever."

"Frisk might have been A fighter... But she was no murderer..."


	2. Megalomaniac

Frisk made her way through every monster she encountered until she got to the judgement hall... Where Sans was waiting for her.

"Heya Kid... I see you've been busy. And that empty expression you're wearing... I guess slaughtering harmless Monsters hardly phases you huh. But i've got a question for you... Do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person if they just try." Frisk took a step forward silently laughing.

"Heheheheh. short answer. Well i won't judge it... Y o u d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r..." Sans' pupils disappeared "It's a shame i have to put you down like this kid. Such a nice day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. and on days like this, Kids like you... Should be BURNING IN HELL!!!!!!!!" Sans unleashed his first attack which Frisk barely survives. "... Huh, i always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first. Heheheh, This is gonna be fun." The two of them Fight in a battle of unprecedented force. Every time Frisk died, She would reset back in the golden hall. Every time She attacked, Sans would attack five times faster... But suddenly Frisk stopped at a reset void. "No, I can't do it!" Frisk threw away the knife and a hand grabbed it. That hand belonged to the first human soul who had possessed Frisk from start to Finish. "What, But you've come this far." Frisk walked away preparing to reset completely "I won't do it anymore, I never wanted this!" Chara Stopped her from resetting and threw her into a black prison. "You should've realized Frisk. Since when were you the one in CONTROL." Chara Revived Frisk and was now in control of her She smiled maniacally as Sans prepared to fight again. "You'll never learn..." He sighs. The fight goes on for much longer as Frisk can only watch inside the black prison. Yells of "Stop fighting!" and "Just DIE already!" Come from Sans as he attacks faster and more powerful. Eventually he becomes exhausted and can no longer dodge as Chara traps him. Frisk Filled with determination punches the prison wall and it starts to crack, Her soul starts returning to normal. "J-Just w-what are you!" Chara laughed as she walked up to him struggling to break free from her trap. Frisk punched again "I'm the god of this world!" Chara raises her knife and Sans Scrunches up his Eyes as Frisk Breaks through the prison and shoots out of the reset void...

Chara is blasted back as her Swing finishes and Sans Flinches, No Cuts, no wounds, nothing. He looks up to see a trembling Frisk and Chara on the ground a few feet behind her "What was that!" Chara yelled as she looked up and saw Frisk. "F-Frisk..." Sans stuttered, Frisk smiled. "H-Hey S-Sans." She fell to the side. Chara had cut into her soul and her determination was fading. She took her soul and threw it in front of Sans. "Q-Quick, T-take it" Chara snarled "No, NOOOOO!" She lunged for the soul but Sans grabbed it. "Hahahahaha. this just got fun." Chara cackled But Sans laughed "Haven't you forgotten something" Chara then remembered he can now reset. "But first" A Huge bone Stabbed Chara through her back and Ten Gaster blasters surrounded her a faint scream of "NOOOOOOOOO!" is heard as her spirit form is blown to pieces and she flees through the wall to an unknown location. "GET... DUNKED ON!!!" Sans breathed heavily, He had waited to do that for a long time. He then took out Frisk's soul and shot it back in her. She gasped for air and coughed up blood as Sans ran to her. "Kid... you still hanging in there." Frisk gave a weak smile. "T-to tell you the truth, I-I don't want to continue. I-I want to d-die how I am r-right now." Frisk looked like she was about to cry. Sans shook his head. "I'm not letting you go just yet kid. I can't... He grabbed her hand and Focused his teleportation powers to his house. "Just hold on a little longer." the save star Brightened as Sans and Frisk teleported away...


	3. A friend?

Frisk was unconscious for god knows how long because of blood loss, Images of timelines past flashed in her head. Making sculptures with Papyrus...

"You've got a very artistic talent human. Just like me."

Making Spaghetti with Undyne...

"THAT'S IT HUMAN. You're Better than i expected at this."

Helping with Alphys' gadgets...

"Wow, This idea is brilliant. Thanks for helping my invention Frisk."

Reading stories with Toriel and Asgore...

"This story is interesting isn't it my child"

"Yes it is Tory... Yes it is"

And the judgement hall with Sans...

"So long as you stay true to your word... I believe you can do the right thing..."

Even the one where she killed everyone...

"Look. You didn't answer me before. But i know there's a good person inside you. someone who wanted to do the right thing. Someone, who in another timeline might've even been. A friend?.. C'mon buddy... Do you remember me..."

Then a voice spoke. "Frisk. You there kid... C'mon Frisk, please wake up... I'm not gonna hurt ya..." Frisk woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. No cuts or bruises. No stab wounds anywhere. A familiar person was standing in the doorway. "S-S-Sans..." Sans breathed a sigh of relief "I know it must've been hard for you. to make that decision and go back on everything... A-and i want you to know. I won't let it go to waste... C'mere pal." Frisk Smiled in relief and ran over to Sans Crying. Sans Rubbed reassuring circles on her back as minutes passed agonizingly. "It's alright kid, you can cry. There's no shame in it, heh... You have every right..."

Frisk backed away and she realized what had happened to Sans. His right side of his face had a scar going from the top of his head to his right eye. And two holes in his hands were visible. He looked Like he had been injured seriously. "Y-you look, Different?" Sans pulled out the save star. the Star was drained but still going slightly and regaining power. "Hyeah, You noticed. That incident i told you a couple timelines ago... This was how i looked before i got the star. A few more moments and i would've been dead... I can live with this. But it ain't healing anytime soon, heheh... Anyways, I think we need to talk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm about to cry at the moment, lol.  
> The design choice for Determination Sans is based on a character we will be meeting soon so stay tuned :D


	4. The will to live on

Frisk was sitting on the couch in front of the TV whilst Sans got a drink. The house felt like the energy was gone without Papyrus. But Frisk remembered that was partly her doing, The whole town of Snowdin seemed lifeless. Sans Then walked in after getting a drink. "Alright kid. I know it's gonna be hard to say exactly why all of this happened, but. I'll start with one question... What's the last thing you remembered before you reset the timeline."

Sans sat down and drank a bottle of ketchup while Frisk answered. "I-I remember Screaming for help as time stopped and rewound. I was helpless to the reset. Like i couldn't control it." Sans immediately spat out some of his drink away from the couch in shock. "So i was right. I didn't just imagine a scream, that was you... W-What happened that night kid?"

Frisk gave a small smile but it quickly faded quicker than Sans had seen before. "I-I Completely lost control. A force had got control of me that i couldn't be rid of. A human soul... the first human. I heard from the story that she was kind. But she reset the timeline for me then took control of my actions. I wanted to stop but she forced me t-to K-kill. A-All of them. T-Toriel. U-Undyne... E-Even P-P-Papryus... I tried to stop her but i was too weak. It was only when i lost all hope. O-only when i confronted you. when i could regain control... Heheh. Y-You were R-Right Sans. Heh. K-Kids like M-Me, S-Should B-be. Burning I-In hell." Sans had finished what was left of his drink and was trying to calculate everything in his head. He had heard of these things before. But never on this scale. But if it was really Frisk, she would be telling the truth. "Hey, If kid's like you are burning in hell. Guys like me are there to pull you right back out i guess, heheh... I know there isn't really a way to forgive you but. I know how we can fix this... But we're gonna need some more help this time. Follow me, I've gotta show you something."

Frisk followed Sans outside and round the back of the house where he lifted a trapdoor underneath a pile of snow. some stairs led down into a strange room. All sorts of abandoned equipment were visible as Sans turned on the light. a strange machine was Covered underneath a white sheet, along with another machine, Both of which started to glow as Frisk got close. "Back in the day. I was tasked with tests on human determination. the power to live on. and i thought of a formula to increase it's power. enough power as to bring back someone from the dead. Now it normally wouldn't work. hell even now it would take time to recharge. But by reviving the core monsters of the underground..." Sans pulled of the sheet to reveal a tube like machine with a door from where the glowing light came from. "...And using the determination of a red soul... We can bring everyone back from there." Frisk Looked surprised "So who are we getting first." Sans chuckled "An old friend of mine... Now kid i need you to focus your determination as much as you can. This may be dangerous the first time round. So focus as much as you can..." Frisk nodded and focused, the machine glowed brighter as it searched for the monster soul trapped in the void. "That's it. Keep going." Sans threw in some monster dust and some of his power "You're almost there." Frisk transfered her determination as much as she could until the machine glowed so bright she had to cover her eyes, then it Flashed and returned to the normal moderate glow as a shadow was present in the Tube. "We did it kid... he's back..."


	5. Darker yet lighter

In the void a shadowy figure stands waiting. A flash of hope sparks inside him "W-What... It worked. But how..." The figure turns round to a door with light coming through it, and he steps through. Sans stands in front of the tube as the figure walks his way through he feels his face and hands as he looks around. he then notices Sans and steps down to greet him Sans sighed happily as a weighted lifted from his shoulders. "Heya." The shadow person smiles and lifts a hand "You haven't changed a bit. at least you remember how to greet an old friend." Sans shakes the figures hand. Frisk notices the figure has a Scar from the left side of his head going to his eye and holes are also in his hands. "S-Sans... Is th-this your friend you talked about?" Sans turned to Frisk "Heh. He wasn't just my friend kid... He's my father..."

The figure also turns to Frisk "I know a lot about what you've done in the underground Frisk." Frisk's eyes widened "H-how do you know my name?" the figure chuckled "My name is Gaster. I'm sure Sans explained to you about what happened with me and him. an accident with human determination... But i didn't completely die."  
Sans looked as shocked as Frisk "You mean you saw all of it." Gaster nodded "Everything. The journey, the fight's, the deaths, the mercy. The slaughter... Every timeline possible... I understand though, circumstances have changed. Good thing my son remembered what to do. Now all we need to do is bring the core monsters of the underground. But that could take a while, so we will have to take on each area one at a time. Sans if you will." Sans grabbed a small machine that he gave to Frisk. "Put it on your hand." Frisk strapped the machine on her hand and she felt soul power surging into it. "It's a device similar to the chamber. But it will take longer to recharge so i suggest we get moving to let it recharge." Frisk nodded "So we revive the core monsters. the other monsters will regenerate through them. and the mess is fixed. Seems simple." The three of them left the secret lab and got some resources from the house then made their way through the town.

"I Never thought this place would be so lifeless..." Gaster commented. Frisk felt a huge wave of guilt. "But. I forgive you Frisk. It was never your fault." Frisk looked up and smiled. "Hey, Sans." Sans looked over "Yeah kid." Frisk looked at the path leading downwards "Do you mind if we take a quick detour. there's someone i need to find." Sans looked confused but nodded as Frisk ran off to find the someone she was looking for. The pathway lead her to a luminescent area with a Yellow flower in the center shaking. he looked scared. "Flowey..." Frisk called out to him quietly The flower turned it's head to reveal a flower scared out of his life. "F-F-Frisk. I-Is it R-really you..." Frisk nodded and sat down beside him. "It's me Asriel... You're best friend." Flowey, Or Asriel stopped shaking and Gave a small smile. Frisk rubbed his head reassuringly as he looked like he was about to cry. She explained the whole thing to him before they left the cavern and met up with Sans and Gaster. Sans was slightly annoyed Flowey had to go with them but he didn't want to argue with Frisk after what she had been through. So the four of them set out to the edge of snowdin back into town where they found dust on the ground... Papyrus' dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the last had to be very expository for what was to come so the method of bringing the monsters back to life was shown. It's close to the way it happened in the judgement hall comic. But this time Frisk will have a smaller scale gadget that they can just throw on the ground when it is rebooted. after every use they have to take a little bit of time before it reboots so they can't just wail away at it. Also i hope you liked the introduction of W.D Gaster and Determination Flowey


	6. Stronger Enemies & Returning Friends

"It's time." Sans remarked as he picked up the scarf and placed it where Frisk could reach. She focused her determination on the Scarf and her hand started to glow Gaster threw some dust on the scarf and a white ball of energy was forming. Frisk concentrated as much as she could "Flowey. You might want to close your eyes for a moment." Flowey nodded as he Sans and Gaster Closed their eyes as the dust had fully formed and a flash of light revealed Papyrus standing their with a shocked expression. He checked himself over trying to realize what had happened when he saw Frisk, Sans, Flowey and Gaster. "Welcome back Papyrus." Frisk said smiling. "H-Human, S-Sans! I-I Can't believe it!" He walked over to Frisk. "I-I knew you could do it Frisk. Thank you, Nyeh." The three of them group hugged. "Good to have you back Bro." Sans said, He looked as if he was about to cry. Flowey and Gaster smiled. They explained what was happening and that they needed him to go with them.

The four of them continued on into the caverns of Waterfall. They Passed the falling water and luminous grass. Flowey looked at Frisk Feeling guilty. "F-Frisk. I-I'm sorry, for everything i said before. I didn't realize what i was doing until my, heh, little phrase got overruled. And i just... I-i'm So, S-S-Sorry." Frisk gave a small smile at flowey who was perched on her shoulder "Don't Say that Flowey, I forgive you... I know that you should always be kind-" Frisk get's interrupted "she's right. Sometimes kindness is all we can give. Sometimes kindness is enough." Sans said smiling. "I remember you saying that a few timelines ago to me, heh. I guess despite everything you're still you Frisk." Flowey replied. 

They eventually got to the statue where they put another umbrella on the statue. "I remember my Mom singing this song to me when i was younger, We used to draw things together and when it was time for bed she always sang it to me. I'm happy you showed me this Frisk." Frisk smiled as they continued on and eventually they came to a dark cavern pathway where Gaster pulled a boulder from the wall revealing a secret pathway. "Frisk, I think this is something you must see yourself. We will wait here for you if you need help." Frisk nods "I noticed it too Gaster, Wait here everyone." Frisk made her way through to find a corridor with Etchings of symbols on the walls, a set of triangles, two facing downwards and one upwards. a moat of water was surrounding the room. A lonesome monster child was standing in the center. She wore a red cloak and wielded a small hook. she looked almost sad. Frisk approached her quietly. "I've heard about you. The Human. The Savior of the monsters, and the murderer of innocents. I saw everything. I know you intend to re-save monsters. But I won't let you get past. Let's see who's the stronger enemy!"

She Unleashes her power Splitting the ground in half revealing below a fast flowing river which morphed into a funneling current, the wind was so strong Frisk was pushed to the edge where the nameless fighter slashed her Hook quick and fast. Frisk jumped out of the way as the platform closes and the water flows normally. "You're going to have to try a little harder than THAT! to beat Red!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That intro to Red was all kinds of Kick-ass to write! hope you enjoy the upcoming battle and introduction of the new Character who will have some backstory


	7. A Red in the darkness

Red was a fierce fighter. Her Abilities allowed her to cut through the ground trapping Frisk in segments leaving her to be attacked. But she didn't give up, and persevered on "I Just want to talk!" Frisk yells whilst Red fights relentlessly, her hand shakes a little

"Why are you trying to talk to me. Give up" She Throws a barrage of Sword attacks that fire at Frisk one at a time. She makes a run for it while Red splits the ground again Frisk Jumps over to the other side while the attack falls into the other platform and the wind of the water pushes it away. "You don't need to fight me." Frisk says firmly. Red frowns but attacks more. "You're making this quite difficult. Just fight!" 

Frisk stands still and Red misses her split attack to the ground "No" Frisk states in a stern voice. She stopped moving and Red had the chance to strike her down. But she falters and drops her hand. Caving in she stops fighting and whispers "I-I can't... I, I-I hate doing this knowing. What happened before..." Frisk looked confused "What's wrong." Red looked up at her wincing but looked down again "All of those timelines. I saw you push through them. The friendships. And the Fights... And i'm j-just worried that i-if you continue. It will happen again... I-I tried to stop you, b-but. I guess you should just go... After all what am i supposed to do. I'm meant to guard the royal statures but clearly i c-can't." Red looked like she was about to cry. Frisk laid a hand on her shoulder and Red looked up confused "It's ok Red. I understand." Reds tears faded and she smiled. Sans and Gaster walked in. "Everything ok Kid." Sans Asks "Yeah. We're ok Sans." They leave the cavern and they continue their journey. Eventually find Dust tracks...Undyne's Dust... "It's undyne's tracks. We're getting close." Papyrus calls to the others as they walk up to him. "If only the royal Statures were in my hands right now." Red murmurs Frisk looks confused "Royal Statures?" She asks as they continue. Sans explains that the Royal Statures are mythical Guardians that were sealed away long ago inside the core by King Asgore and that a Guardian was set to guard them. Only they could make them rise up again, for the Royal Statures are not meant to be used by a normal monster. Red was the only monster able to at the time. the images of 2 sets of three triangles. 2 down and 1 up with a blue/red eye above and wings adorning it. As they continue to the collapsed bridge where Undyne gave chase... But did not perish


	8. Enemy Approaching!

The Bridge was still very unstable after Undyne fought against a Chara possessed Frisk. But they managed to get to where the bridge was destroyed. Sans grabs Frisk and they both teleport down. But before Sans can teleport back to get the others the bridge becomes more shaky and Gaster signs telling them to go on ahead and he will make a bridge with his powers to get the others across. Frisk and Sans both nod "Let's go then." Sans tells Frisk. They continue through the water filled caverns until they come to the pool of water. Where a figure comes out of the darkness. Chara.

"Well, well. I never expected you to be here. You should be dead" Chara spits at Frisk as she doesn't see Sans hiding in the darkness. "Now i can kill you without that Skeleton getting in my way." Frisk looks at her with an unamused look "I wouldn't do that if i were you-" Sans steps out of the shadows and walks to the left of her "Who says she's alone. No mistakes this time you murderer." Chara laughs amused "Well isn't this interesting. We have a Comedian. A Traitor. And a Megalomaniac... This should be fun!" Chara slashes a wide strike and Frisk and Sans dive out of the way. Sans Gives a few attacks but Chara seems to dodge them and attack back. Which Sans blocks. Frisk builds up a shield of determination and Blocks the remaining attacks heading her way. They all duke it out in a raging battle until eventually Chara pulls an attack that Sans can't block fully. But it doesn't cause fatal damage. "F-Frisk, Run!" Chara uses her energy to block the exits "I think it's sick you believe you're above consequences, That you can change anything when you want. I was just finishing what we started!" Frisk gives Chara a stern look "I didn't accept in the first place. You're wrong Chara. how could you say something like that. Think of what Asriel would've wanted." Chara hesitates for a moment hearing that name and then Lashes out at Sans attempting to finish him off by pulling him towards her. But Frisk jumps in front shutting off the energy and suddenly something wraps round her arm and a popping sound is heard as well as a serious amount of pain.

Sans jumps back up looking like he is healed and Attacks furiously at Chara, She gets hit by the attack flying into the wall and then disappears. The others arrive and Sans looks at them before turning back to Frisk who looks like she is about to black out from pain. Sans picks her up. "We have to get to Undyne's house now!" They all nod and pick up the pace eventually getting to undyne's house. Frisk's determination was fading again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S**t just got real. Undyne will be appearing in the next chapter but until then thank you for your patience and hope you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Calm after the storm

Frisk started waking up to what she assumed was an argument

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Was the voice of Undyne "Listen Undyne we're not going any further until we make sure Frisk is alright." Papyrus replies. "He's right Undyne. we need to look after her as much as we look after you." Undyne snorts "You could barely look after yourself Gaster" Flowey sighs "We've told you already about the timelines. Frisk has changed, I've changed, Everyone has." Sans agrees with Flowey "Yeah, We are staying here until we know we're ready to go and you won't stop us. Unless you want to have a bad time." The flame of Sans' left eye is heard igniting but Frisk interrupts them "I doubt she'd get very far." All of them chuckle as Frisk gets up. Everyone looks relieved to see her. Even Undyne who gives a small smile knowing Frisk really is back.

"You gave us a real fright there Frisk." Flowey says as Frisk properly sits up "Yeah. We thought you were a goner, But i didn't cry this time." Gaster chuckles "You wish Papyrus." Frisk laughs "Relax guys i'm fine, really." Sans then tells Frisk whats happening "Well either way we're gonna stay here for a bit and take a break until we move on. and Undyne is totally fine with it, isn't that right Undyne." Undyne Growls but then cuts short and sighs "Alright fine. I'll do whatever i can to help Frisk." Frisk smiles "Thanks Undyne. wait, where's Red" Papyrus seems to remember "She's done us a favor. She has gone to the Ruins to find Toriel's dust so she can revive her." Frisk looks surprised "Really. Wow, i hope she doesn't have too much trouble getting back." Papyrus agrees "She said she would meet us at New Home." Frisk nods and after everyone has finished talking the rest of them leave one by one. Flowey (who was in a flower pot at the time) Gets pulled out by Papyrus and they both go outside chatting about stuff unbeknownst to the others. Gaster follows to watch the area and keep an eye out in case Chara returns to kill them. and Undyne goes into her room to sort out her gear. It was just Sans hanging around looking for something to drink.

"I don't get it..." Frisk murmurs to herself Sans looks at her confused whilst grabbing a glass bottle of some sort of drink. "Huh?" Frisk looks of to the side looking as confused as Sans "It's just, I thought you would be done with me by now. I keep on getting almost killed but you jump in at the last second. I mean, why don't you just take my soul. Monsters could be free. I guess we're both wolves in sheep's clothing huh..." Frisk gives a small smile but then looks back down at the floor. Sans walks over and sits down with her. "Kid... I said it before, And. I need you to know this... I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. And i'm not gonna bring myself to kill you again. Not on my hands." Frisk looks up "Really." Sans smiles whilst handing her a drink too "Yeah. Always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all you can give... Sometimes kindness is enough... right?" Frisk smiles "Yeah" They both clink their glasses while they sit back and relax... "Thanks Sans..." Frisk says "Don't mention it Frisk... Don't mention it..."


	10. Living Life

The group take it easy for a while. and while they take a break they find that monsters in waterfall start to reappear and thank them for getting them back. Even monster kid returns who decides to hang around with the group while they are stationed in waterfall. Flowey's emotions were in full swing and he seemed like he was when he was Asriel. Gaster figured that eventually that eventually Frisk's determination would be fixed after what she had been through and made sure to do anything he could to help. Papyrus played games with Frisk and Monster Kid every now and then and he was back to his old self. As for Sans, well i guess normality dies hard. But he did seem more relaxed and was coming to terms with the little problems that were coming to a head. Frisk and Sans were just walking along one day looking at the scenery on the way back to Undyne's house. 

"I can't wait for Gaster to feel the fresh air on his face. It feels like forever since we got out of the underground." Frisk smiles "Me too. I'm ready to get to the surface properly this time." They eventually came to a plank that would take them back to the mainland of Waterfall "Thought you would want to teleport back to the house." Frisk questions. "Nah, It's good to take it easy. Not that i never do that i mean." Frisk chuckled as the water carried them along the water. "Hey kid. I was wondering. What are you gonna do when we get to the surface this time." Frisk thinks for a moment. "I don't know... I'm thinking about staying with Toriel and Asgore again but. I think they need to take care of Asriel. He's been through a lot." Sans looks concerned "You're not leaving everyone are you?" Frisk looked up "No, No i wouldn't do that. It's just I-I was wondering if. I could hang around with you and Papyrus?" Sans looked shocked "Really?!" Frisk nodded, but her smile faded as she continued "I mean, You and papyrus are like Brothers to me a-and. I don't know if i can really continue on knowing what happened last time... I'm honestly scared. If the same thing happens again i don't know if anyone would forgive me... A-and i J-just." tear tracks start appearing on frisks face. Sans really knew this as the Frisk before the reset. What she said to him before at the MTT hotel must've been really bad. no one truly as a friend. A brother. A Family. Timelines flash past in his head as they eventually reach the other side of the river Frisk gets up and Sans shortly afterward gets off the platform following behind her. If this human child really wanted a proper life. No Resets or deaths. It would be because of her past... "Hey. kid... I understand, When my Dad died i felt like my life was over. I almost attempted suicide but i was worried about Papyrus... If, you have no other place that can help then. I guess you can stay with us." Frisk looked surprised yet happy at the same time. "Really." Sans nodded Smiling "Yeah. It's about time we all had a proper chance to live life. That includes you... C'mere" Sans opened his arms and Frisk accepted his reassurance. People he could call Friends. Brothers. "We're gonna make it this time Frisk... I promise." Sans' scars start to shrink and they both continue on heading to Undyne's house. Filled with Determination

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk now has someone she can call a friend. and a brother. Two people in fact. But can Sans keep his promise without anything happening. Stay tuned...
> 
> Ok So i've put this cliffhanger for 1 reason  
> I was concerned about which story i would do first. The Sequel (Determination) or the Prequel (Name to Be decided) So i'm gonna stop Determination right here... So that i can work on the smaller part of the Undertale trilogy. Set before UNDERTALE (I'm sure you know where this is going :D) So while you wait for Determination's next chapter i will be working on the first part of this trilogy. Keep an eye out for when it releases. It will be labeled as the third part


	11. New Revivals

Everyone Regroups and Papyrus is ecstatic about Frisk staying with them when they get to the surface. They continue on into Hotland where they Find Dust from Alphys and Frisk uses her determination to revive her. Alphys is thankful that Frisk came back. "You did the right thing F-Frisk. I feel confident that you came back for all of us. One moment please." Alphys went upstairs to find a Disk containing all the properties of Mettaton so she could rebuild him on the surface. They all continue through hotland. One by one all of the monsters were reviving and they were actually happy to see all of them on the journey. They Also get Muffet back with one of the spiders remaining and she decides to stay where she was and stay safe. 

The rest of them make their way through the rest of hotland until they get to the Core where Red was waiting for them. "Toriel. I think someone is waiting for you." Toriel comes out of the shadows fully revived and half shocked half relived to she Frisk. She ends up crying as Frisk gives her a reassuring hug. She explains that She would like to stay next door with Sans and Papyrus when she gets to the surface next time and it takes some convincing but Toriel agrees. They make their way through the rest of the core and when they get to new home Gaster uses his Magic to check the status of the monsters underground.

"Everyone is revived and well. We did it."

"WHOOPEE!" Papyrus yells with glee

"Don't get excited yet Bro. We still have that monster to deal with."

"We can do it Sans." Frisk says as they continue through the house and get to the judgement hall where Sans is actually looking much better 

"Man it actually feels good walking through judgement hall."

Frisk gives a shaky "Yeah" But then suddenly stumbles and starts falling on the ground. The rest of them Look back to see Frisk shaking trying to get up...


	12. Stay Determined

"Frisk?" Sans says as he goes over to check her "You guys carry on and meet us at the entrance to the throne." The rest of them nod and Sans looks back at Frisk who is slowly lifting her head struggling to stand up. "Kid you alright." Frisk looks up properly but still kneeling on the ground "Heh. Your fixed." Sans feels his face and realizes his Face is fixed. And the holes in his hand are gone. The save star is shining brightly. "You're right. But i don't know ho-" "Don't mention it Sans. It was the right thing to do. right." Sans shook his head "N-no you couldn't" Frisk chuckles but still struggling to even kneel Sans holds her steady "Ever since we left snowdin i've been draining my determination. That's why you've been healing. I did it because i'll die soon. Chara broke my determination so bad it's b-been depleting. If we don't act fast i'll actually d-die Sans. A-and i'm not ready b-but i won't b-be able to stop i-it." Sans' happiness had faded. He was So determined to keep this kid Safe, Alive. But he might actually fail completely. "Not that it's going to matter." Sans then looked shocked "W-What do you mean kid" Frisk looked sadder than ever "I know what Chara's planning to do. A-And i'm sure you know too. If she kills us all it's over. She'll erase the timeline and destroy not only Monsters. But humans as W-Well." Frisk looked like she was about to cry. "K-Kid... I-I thought that... I w-was the only..." Frisk knew what Chara was planning to do the entire time. And if Chara killed everyone she could reform and Destroy the world. "W-Well that is one hell. of a revelation... B-but i promise this isn't where it ends Kid. We made it out before we can sure as hell do it again But you've got to stay Determined."

Frisk tried to get up but fell. "C'mon Frisk i can't lift you up myself but you can do this." Frisk kept on trying. Every shard of pain Chara inflicted on her was coming back. But a burst of determination gets her up properly Sans keeps her steady as ever as he smiles. But Frisk's determination is still fading. He uses some of his magic to keep her alive for a few hours longer and he puts one arm through hers and the two of them keep walking. "Y'know Frisk i'm sure i've said this. But despite everything it's still you." Frisk smiles weakly as they turn round the corner and Toriel and Alphys look shocked. Undyne and papyrus looked worried but Flowey and Gaster know what's happening. "Sans what's going on" Red asks "She's losing determination and fast. We have to keep her alive with our power until we can figure out how to fix this... I don't know if we're gonna make it this time." Gaster also transfers some of his energy along with Red and Frisk is able to stand up a little bit better but is still struggling. "Then let's hurry we've already seen Asgore and he's waiting on what we should do." Just then Asgore walks down the stairs from the throne room "What are we to do. We're in your hands." Sans nodded and looks to his left remembering the old coffin room. "Asgore i need you to take Undyne Alphys Papyrus and Toriel and barricade yourselves in their until we're ready. This could get rough." Undyne was about to object but seeing how Frisk was at the time she decided to let it be the four of them along with Asgore walk down the stairs "Good luck you five. You'll need it." The five of them nod and they go through the throne room. They find the six human souls not touched by Chara who was unaware of where they were the entire time. Sans rips them out of the cells and thinks for a moment before giving them to Flowey. "What? Do you trust me Sans?" Sans sighs "Listen we're gonna need all the help we can get. And besides you'll be more useful with those anyways." Flowey gave a snarl before absorbing those "I still hate you." Sans chuckles "You too buddy" His left eye flaring up a little as Flowey's transformation is almost complete. Sans Puts his hand in the middle and Gaster, Flowey and Red do the same. Sans is preparing to warp and looks up at Frisk. "You ready for this kid. Now or never." Frisk nodded "Ready!" She puts her hand in the center and they all teleport to the barrier room where The room quickly goes black and Chara was waiting for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the penultimate fight people. Are you ready for some s**t going down :D


	13. Finale?

"Like what i've done with the place. Of course this is nothing compared to what i will cause once you give me those souls to who they belong to. You can't hide them now!" Chara cackles at the five hero's who are ready to fight. "You don't have to do this Chara. We can stop this right now." Frisk reasons with her, But she ignores her plea. "HAH, like you are the one to choose. The fact you came along for the ride in my destruction of monsters shows you are no different. You just couldn't finish the job when it most mattered." Sans scoffed "Like hell she couldn't, Frisk is more humane than you will ever be. This ends here." Chara's smile gets more menacing as six balls of soul energy float upwards. "Yes Sans, it ends here. You and Gaster recognize what these are right. The energy of the souls used in the past..." Chara absorbs the energy and becomes a fully human form. "...You fools must have a death wish." Omega flowey prepares to use his attacks "Make sure to keep a look out Frisk. Let's finish this!"

Flowey fires a barrage of missle attacks which Chara dodges and then shoots multiple energy balls at flowey which he blocks with his arms. Chara then shoots knife blades at an approaching Sans who is riding one of his Gaster blasters along with Gaster. He shoots them down whilst Gaster teleports behind Chara and tries to use one of his unique hand powers to take her out. He misses with Chara dodging them leaving her open for a gravity switch from Sans. Bones shoot from the ceiling but Chara uses her powers to get out of the way whilst Red cuts the ceiling top open creating holes for sans to fill with Gaster blasters. Chara then changes the gravity herself and Gaster tries to fight her back but He gets knocked out of the way leaving her open for an attack on Red and Flowey. She fills the floor with a red energy which Red fights off and Flowey shoots multiple attacks at her but to no avail She manages to grab red and wounds her and flowey by throwing her towards Flowey's soul chambers weakening him and causing his systems to malfunction. Red meanwhile gets severe cuts and wounds forcing them two to stay behind. Sans Gaster and Frisk look shocked as Chara attempts to finish them off.

Sans jumps in just in time surrounding himself in a Gaster blaster blocking him and the other two but causing the Gaster blaster to shatter. He gets a small cut by a fragment of the blaster but does not go down yet. Meanwhile Gaster removes his shield he placed on Frisk to keep her safe and uses more of his energy giving him more strength. It was up to Father and Son now.

Sans manages to grab her throws her down where Gaster can inflict some damage with bones whilst Chara tries to avoid their attacks they are able to deal a good amount of damage before she regains her balance and fires a multitude of attacks. With Sans blocking most of them Gaster uses a very powerful Gaster blaster that follows Chara which she dodges for a while until she uses her powers to divert them towards Gaster again. She predicts his block and changes the projection towards Frisk. Sans jumps in front trying to block the attack but Chara stops his powers. Gaster jumps in front before it hits him taking critical damage. Sans was furious and teleports into the air.

"I don't normally use my real special attack. I get kinda bone tired after it, hehe, but... You deserve it!!!!!" God knows how many Gaster blasters surround Chara leaving her no where to evade them. Sans' Blue fiery eye flares up so extreme to point where It changed into a demonic Red. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
The Gaster blasters fire and the whole place Burns blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' eye turned Red. How's this possible...? Well i'm making this a cliffhanger for possibly creating an alternate universe split. But that is for you to control. In the script of the next chapter you will be in control of Sans' actions. If you choose to become filled with Rage and hatred and continue firing knowing it will not solve anything, then click the link above the main story which will lead you to my last Undertale related work on the UnderFell ending.  
> If you choose to hide your anger knowing you can't risk the collapse of a timeline then ignore the link which will continue this story and finish the timeline with the Undertale ending  
> I know this will be confusing but just follow the scripts and once UnderFell is started there will be a link to that timeline where everything has changed. And if not stick around for the ending on Undertale. 
> 
> P.S: The Underfell universe opening will not be Canon to this story. But rather an alternative timeline continuation. As such it will not be in The Undertale Trilogy for not being a direct timeline continuation.


	14. Chara strikes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parallel story will appear here as soon as it begins:
> 
> But for now, enjoy the canon ending of my interpretation of the Undertale trilogy

"...(heavy breathing) Did... we... do...it"

"Is. she finally. gone...?"

"..."

"Wh-what... No. NO! I..."

"He...he..."

"I'm s-sorry...I'm s-so sorry F-Frisk... I've failed you..."

The gaster blasters were not enough, as Sans stands grounded on the floor as a beam of light smashes through the gaster blaster shielding him to the best of it's capabilities. The light cracks through only just and Sans gets knocked unconscious, with severe yet small wounds on his skin. his determination is draining quickly, Flowey digs his way to him.

"NOOOOO!" Frisk yells as she can do nothing but watch Sans fall to the ground a few meters from her.

"Let me ask you a question Flowey." the spirit of Chara says as it reforms and a black ball of energy surrounds her. "Do you know what the colour black represents. Cause i have a lot to use against you and your friend who in a few moments will be dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The black energy is shot straight towards Flowey in a black shard like shape in a course to kill all of them as flowey silently speaks "corrupted determination. Hate" At that very moment the souls emerge from flowey and he reverts to his normal form. He uses the souls as much as he can to hold back the corrupted determination, but scars start appearing on his skin. In this instance Frisk runs towards flowey and jumps inside the centre of the souls and with her determination increases the power of floweys power by a thousandfold. The Hate materializes and Frisk takes out as much determination as she can before throwing it into Flowey. The flower re-absorbs the souls and with Frisks determination, he transforms back into what he once was... a young goat child who knew mercy


	15. Monsters (and the humans they have become)

"Chara stop this" Asriel spoke as he emerged from his transformation. He was once again an adult and Both him and Frisk were in a Black void with the destroyer of soul standing in their way.

"Why should i. Nothing has changed. You've broken that promise we made Asriel. After all, all humans are evil right. You really think that Frisk is completely innocent. She almost let me take control and did nothing in the black reset void whilst i did what we should've done a long time ago. Gain the determination to become more powerful than anything, except she wouldn't let me finish the two things that stood in my way. Her best friend, and herself. Their arrogance led to this alternate timeline, one that is broken beyond recognition, and in a matter of minutes. one of them will be dead."

"WHY!" Frisk yelled far behind Asriel as she runs up to meet him after being stunned by the light. "Why would you do this" Chara laughed "You of all people should know, i said it before Frisk. I'm sick of you thinking you're above consequences. You of all people should know all the Red souls are Dead. You and i were the only survivors of the human war. Why do you think it was so hard to break the barrier, and then Asriel over here forgets knowledge, forgets sense, forgets the right thing to do, and takes me back to the cave where my soul could perish, and he didn't even take another one back with him before he died in a heap of dust. You should be ashamed of yourself Asriel." 

"ASHAMED!" Asriel calls back, his voice echoing all around. "what about you Chara. The Hundreds of creatures you vowed to protect were all killed because of you, and if i know one thing Frisk is not Guilty here... I remember in a timeline where she choose to forgive me for what i had done." He turns round to Frisk who nods to correct him. "In that moment i realised Humans are not all that different from us, in a moral stand point. If anything i should know knowledge, know sense, and know the right thing to do. We feel Love, Mercy, Compassion. All monster traits that have been passed down and are shared with a common ancestor of humans whos unique with their human traits. Bravery, Patience, Preservence, Integrity, Kindness, Justice. Determination... You must have some hell of a time Controlling all that determination. It's  
In-humane."

"Which is why i can get rid of it with this." Chara creates a red ball and moves it towards Asriel. "An erase" Asriel says sadly "We can fix this timeline right now to before any of this happened. Move to another timeline and start over again. Maybe this time you'll do what i asked you to do. I can't activate it alone though, I need you to press it." 

Asriel looks back to Frisk, She nods at him as if they already knew what to do. He nods back and holds his hand under the ball, Chara smiles but her smile quickly reverts to shock as Asriel speaks. "Sorry Chara... But GENOCIDE. it was never an option!" He explodes the red ball and Chara's knife appears in her hand. "I must give MERCY to Frisk, as she gave me. This ends, now." Chara's face grows a menacing smile. "Well then, brother. Let's see if you really are your Fathers, so called heir." Frisk and Asriel stand ready to fight at whatever Determination is still menacingly burning inside this Monster of a human


	16. The Prince of the Underground

Frisk and Asriel are Forced through possibly one of their most challenging fights of their life. Chara fought with all her Hate and strength, but Asriel Attacked just as strong and Frisk's combined determination made it pretty difficult. But time was running out. Sans did not have long to live if they kept this going. They had to Save him. to Save themselves...

But they realized with what little power they had left. They could SAVE Someone else. Asriel then figured it out. "Frisk, Listen to me very carefully. I need you to keep Her attacks off of me while i prepare the traits of these souls. If we use them all then maybe her memories will overpower her hatred. It's feeding off her determination, so we have to give her reason to not fight me, not fight us. Can you do that for me." Frisk nods as she runs towards Chara whilst Asriel runs behind her and charges one of his human souls he posses. Chara Attacks Frisk but her determination is too strong to break through in time as Asriel runs towards Chara with a Ghostly spirit of a human child. ~ You're filled with patience ~ Asriels Ghosts stabs through Chara and memories of him as a child flash through her mind. One in particular was him guiding her through the Underground, keeping her close from the monsters around her. She Reflexes quickly though and tries to swipe her knife at him. "What are you doing!" 

Asriel summons two more ghosts and she tries to run at him but Frisk uses her determination and Creates a red ball of Wind that sends her up into the air in all sorts of directions. She eventually breaks free and prepares to fall into Asriel. Her knife pointed at him. But the ghosts are already using their power ~ You're filled with Justice and Bravery ~ the yellow ghost shoots a a yellow bullet line which misses her but turns around in itself whilst an orange ghost uses its hand and grabs her, guiding her down as the bullet lands directly on her. The orange hand throws her away and turns into a fist of energy that shoots through her. She remembers how Her and Asriel used to play together, Making up funny names for powers and attacks that would eventually become his own. She stabs her knife into the ground to stop her from tumbling away and then charges the ground with Red hot energy. Asriel jumps onto his Hyper Goner and Absorbs all the energy from her attack. Chara then tries to attack with energy slashes. But Asriels last 3 ghosts have already appeared to defend him ~ You're filled with Integrity, Perseverance and kindness ~ all three ghosts combine into each other and blast through all of her attacks to eventually shoot through her again. "ENOUGH. I WON'T LET YOU WIN!!" She charges all her determination and Shoots it out of her Knife in a huge Blast. Asriel then Charges his Energy beams and Frisk jumps right into the Energy beam. Changing it into a bright Red Laser ~ You and Frisk, are filled with determination ~ The Laser stops her attack and She looks up to see Asriel shooting the last of his determination at her. 

He reverts back to his child form. "Chara please stop. This doesn't have to be like this. We need your help." Chara looks up wounded but angry "I don't see it that way." Asriel walks over slowly "You haven't seen the full picture. You know they do, you're just denying it. Those black thoughts are crowding your mind. Just let them go."  
Chara chuckles "What makes you think there's good in me, there is nothing!" Asriel looks angry as Frisk watches as a ghostly figure in the background. "I know there is good in you. I know you can change... I know it because, you're my best friend." Chara raises her Knife in an attempt to kill him but Asriel Runs towards her Almost in tears and wraps his arms round her shoulder as if to try and find some comfort. Chara's arm starts shaking and a tear track runs down her eye. "We're Friends Chara. Aren't w-we?" Chara drops the knife and also falls in tears. "Oh god, i'm so sorry Asriel." Asriel smiles. "It's ok Chara, It's ok. I forgive you." ...


	17. Re-reunited

Chara's happiness soon shrank as she stepped away she noticed her hand was Cracking with White light shining through. "Asriel, I wish we could've spent more time together, You really were my best friend. But i can't stay in this world, it's not right." Asriel became confused "What do you mean? Why Chara?" Chara's arm started showing cracks as well "Because my hate is gone, my determination won't sustain me, I'm only a re-formed spirit you see and, i'll materialize soon... But i can still apologize for what i have done." Asriel looks upset. "Wait Chara, no." Chara takes her soul (now turned back into a slightly darker Red soul) "I understand you have absorbed a lot of determination from this fight, but as you don't have an extra vessel you can use mine." Asriel stopped running to her and realized this was the only way. "Will i ever see you again." Chara Smiled "Of course you will. I will always be with you Asriel, in spirit. There is also one last thing. When you destroy the barrier, Give Sans this determination. It will heal him fully and remove his draining determination, He will no longer need the Star to keep him alive."

Frisk walks towards them "What's going to happen to me?" Chara looks towards her "Your Determination will come back in time frisk, the determination i stole will regenerate to it's rightful owner. and you will gain control over the timeline again... Well i guess this is it. Goodbye Frisk, stay safe. Goodbye Asriel, I'll always love you."

"Chara. there has to be another way." Asriel says, almost in tears. "Heh... You know Asriel you always were a cry baby. I'll be fine... And Frisk, just remember. Despite everything... I guess you really are still you..." Chara Materializes and the outline of her soul appears out of the white blast. Asriel collects it and fills it with the Red souls needed trait. Frisk's Determination starts flowing back into her and she becomes healed again. "Frisk. I want you to promise me something." Asriel says. "Anything." Frisk replies smiling. "In the future. Don't kill. But don't be killed, Alright." Frisk smiles chuckling slightly. "I will." Asriel smiles back as the two of them use the seven Souls and Destroy the barrier. They Return to where Sans last was and Frisk kneels by him, slowly healing him whilst Asriel finds the others. All the others return whilst Sans wakes up fully healed. "F-Frisk, is that you." Frisk smiles "Heh, welcome back." Sans kneels up to see Gaster, papyrus, asriel, and the others who were in the other room, who have all returned. "We did it, Heheh, wooo. Well done i guess. Heheheh. I can't move though. Seem to still be healing and... Wait." Sans checks his face to find it completely fixed. Gaster seems to find his Face without a scar too. "Wow, we're no longer cursed." He says as Frisk helps him up and he starts walking towards his Father. "Indeed" Gaster replies. Frisk smiles and looks to the caves exit towards sunlight as they all head towards freedom once again


	18. The True Pacifists. (THE ENDING!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true ending to this series. and we find out who wrote the ending and beggining of the story. thanks for reading the trilogy to everyone who found these pieces. enjoy the last chapter

They all walk out into the sunlight and stand there gazing upon the horizon. Sans however is the only one a little nervous. He looks over to Frisk with a concerned look. "Hey Kid, Can we a have a quick talk. Privately." Frisk nods and the two of them walk to the side whilst the others start to leave. "So uh, I assume you remember that i can see through timelines. And this one is still a very real timeline. But whilst you and Asriel were putting an end to that monsters evil. I heard something interesting about this timeline corrupt, and that it will start to fix itself now... So i have a question for you. Do you think you're gonna reset anytime soon." Frisk looks slightly shocked at what Sans said. "Of course i-" She gets cut of mid sentence. " b e h o n e s t w i t h m e k i d. I mean considering what you did before, who knows if you'll do it again. So on my word, i have managed to protect you until we have no danger. Therefore i have no need to keep a huge eye on you for now, and in this instance i'm giving you my still working Save star." Sans snaps the chain holding the star and throws it to Frisk it hovers in her hand in mid air. "It's yours now. But remember, if you change your mind. You can certainly bet there will be no mercy next time. Just let me know when ok..."

3 months later. 

Frisk stands on that same Hilltop as three months ago. holding the save star in her left hand and a sharp object in her right pocket. She throws the star in the air so it hovers in front of her face just in front of the sunlight. Sans is standing in the shadows, watching her, knowing she didn't tell him why she was up her, he steps out of the shadows with a grimacing expression on his face. Frisk pulls out the knife and draws the Save star closer. Sans shuts his eyes expecting her to Reset...

But she doesn't. He hears a Smashing noise and looks up. Turns out Frisk was still unpredictable as ever. Because she had thrown the save star in the air and cut the Save Star in two. She drops the knife and kicks it away into the water below where it rusts and becomes unusable. She then picks up the star pieces and throws them away knowing they are useless, Sans has a look of utter shock on his face as Frisk turns her head to the left with a smile on her face. "I don't want to reset anymore. I only want to continue. With the Save star gone i can only reset back here at the top of the mountain... It's over." She turns round fully and Sans' expression changes from shock to half relief and have happiness. "Then i guess we really were friends." He says, his voice sounding like he's gonna cry. He puts out a hand and Frisk shakes it. "Yeah i guess we are." Frisk smiles back, and then changes to shock as Sans wraps his arms round her shoulders. She accepts his hug as they both smile knowing they are finally staying on the surface. They both step back and funnily enough start chuckling, they soon notice Asriel and Papyrus running up the road to the human village. "Guys are you coming to Grillbys or what." "We planned a meeting with Gaster and Red, nyeheheheh!" The two of them nod their heads at their two friends who are almost out of breath. "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Frisk says. "Yeah, It's such a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. It's time we spent out days like these in peace." Sans says as the four of them head down the road to the human village, never looking back at what once was the forgotten world of the Underground.

"And so that's it really. I don't really know what else to say. Papyrus has become a master chef, gaster stayed as a scientist working on projects to sustain Human and Monsters together. Asgore finally settled down with humans and is now one of the worlds greatest politicians. Toriel stayed as a teacher and got to stay with her long lost son Asriel. Undyne and Alphys got together eventually and are staying in a nice house in the city. It's quite nice actually i should visit sometime soon. Red stayed by the Village to keep an eye on Humans near the mountain, she didn't want anyone falling into the underground again after the exit got blocked up. As for Frisk, She's doing fine. She stayed with myself and Papyrus like she asked and she has finally started to live her own life. getting back to school and all that sorts. As for me, Well, i really don't know. i never thought any of this would happen and it's really gave a shock to the system... But whatever happens. At least i know that we made it. And if it weren't for my best friend. I would never be here talking about this. So i guess this is goodbye... Oh and if you happen to see Chara's spirit anywhere. Tell her Asriel would really like to see her again... Well i hope to see you again in the future, but until then, this is the end of my story of the underground. It's time to make your own, who knows. Maybe it will become as adventurous, and exciting, and as enjoyable. as the Undertale...

 

Sans~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory  
> Based on the Indie Video game (Undertale) By Toby Fox  
> Also based on the Hit youtube animation series. GlitchTale. By Camila Guaves  
> Re-written by Shadowarchives!  
> Original Characters by Toby Fox, Temmie Chang, and many other artists  
> Part 3 of The Undertale Trilogy By Shadowarchives (Chronologically part 2)  
> Special thanks to Toby Fox, Temmie Chang, and the many other people who helped make the game what it was and still is today.
> 
> And you the readers :D
> 
> Without all of you this would not be possible.
> 
> remember to always STAY DETERMINED
> 
> Good night :D


End file.
